


Чувства, ну что за фигня! (Feelings, what a mess!)

by drcalvin, Marlek



Category: One Piece
Genre: 2YL, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, Introspection, Jealousy, M/M, Rating: PG13, Some Humor, Swearing, Translation, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 00:31:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11543676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drcalvin/pseuds/drcalvin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlek/pseuds/Marlek
Summary: У Зоро дилемма. Он действительно важен для Луффи или ему просто повезло первым затащить его в постель?





	Чувства, ну что за фигня! (Feelings, what a mess!)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Feelings, what a mess!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/371473) by [drcalvin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drcalvin/pseuds/drcalvin). 



> Написано для БП Ван Пис-2017 на дайри.

Не то чтобы он на самом деле ревновал. Он даже не был уверен, что расстроится, если Луффи попросит кого-то присоединиться к ним. Вот взять, например, Усоппа, с которым они обнимались и катались по палубе, резвясь, как щенки. Такого Зоро дать не мог, и что, если Луффи хотел бы чего-то такого в постели?

Или вот девушки. Он и сам вытаращился на Императрицу Пиратов, хотя тут же поспешил вновь сделать лицо попроще, пока извращенец-кок не заметил. И никто не мог поспорить, что Луффи очень заботился о Нами, а она была мягкой и игривой (когда не становилась жадной ведьмой). Ни одним из этих качеств Зоро не обладал.

Луффи никогда не намекал даже, что он хотел бы отношений с другими членами команды. Проблема заключалась в том, что он вообще-то никогда и не говорил, что хочет таких отношений с самим Зоро. Просто это само получилось. Шутливая перепалка «Извини, подумал, что ты без причины напал на наших радушных хозяев» после Виски Пик превратилась в попытки вместе согреться ночью в пустыне по пути в Алабасту.

Во дворце они все сопоставили сведения о том, что случилось, пока Луффи отсыпался после своих ранений. И внезапно Зоро пережил весьма неприятный момент (Он пронзил Луффи насквозь чёртовым крюком?!), а потом одно привело к другому. Несколькими ночами позже он затащил своего капитана в постель. Чтобы самолично удостовериться в том, что тот не страдает от каких-либо неприятных побочных эффектов отравления.

Много они той ночью не разговаривали. Позже тоже. Но Луффи вроде как был не против: он рассмеялся и с энтузиазмом вылизал Зоро во всех правильных местах. Впрочем, дойди дело до борьбы, Луффи мог бы запустить его до Рафтеля хорошим ударом, если бы захотел. И они оба это прекрасно знали.

Удивительно, но они продолжили. Секс перед дракой, победный секс после драки, секс после действительно кровавых стычек ака ты ещё жив (и жив ли я?), и секс, когда скучно, потому что когда скучно, давай что ли потрахаемся, а? Луффи научился следить за зубами во время минета, Зоро научился бандажу в исполнении резинового тела вокруг собственного. Он никогда не подозревал, что ему может такое понравиться, а сейчас думал, как он вообще раньше жил без этого знания? В то же время все остальные научились стучать. Громко. После того, как у них закончились сливочное масло, масло для готовки, медицинская мазь Чоппера и масло Усоппа для разведения краски, даже Нами уступила и добавила смазку в бюджет корабля.

Луффи ничего ни разу на эту тему не говорил. Ничего про эмоции, обещания или время, не считая того, что он говорил всей команде. Если уж начистоту, Зоро тоже не произнёс ни слова на эту тему.

Но – и это было большое «но», которое он, к сожалению, понял через несколько дней после того, как они покинули Флорианский треугольник, когда было уже поздно что-либо менять. Потому что, как Зоро выяснил, с самопожертвованием ради любимого есть одна большая проблема. Что, если ты все же не умер, а потом отказываешься обсуждать произошедшее с человеком, ради которого готов был это сделать? Тогда твои действия были совершенно бесполезны, да и выглядят как признание в любви. Это серьёзный такой удар по внутренней мантре «Да ладно, мы не любим друг друга, просто секс хорош».

Итак. Такая вот небольшая фигня.

И прежде чем Зоро разобрался во всём этом безобразии, этот грёбанный Шичибукай вернулся в трёх экземплярах, к нему присоединились чёртовы адмиралы и, казалось, целая толпа сраных дозорных. Вот только Зоро отправили в полёт прежде, чем все эти говнюки заявились. И внезапно он оказался не только тяжело ранен, но и одинок, непонятно где, и его постоянно преследовала сумасшедшая девчонка-призрак.

А ещё, пока он бегал по острову и сражался с воинственными обезьянами, человек, которого он любил больше жизни, прошёл сквозь чудовищные битвы, пытаясь спасти брата, которого боготворил. И который в итоге все равно умер, а самого Луффи вынесли с поля боя в кататоническом состоянии. На это Зоро мог только ответить «ебись ты конём, судьба», и усложнить свои тренировки до ещё более сумасшедшего уровня.

А когда Луффи явился на встречу два года спустя, весь такой улыбающийся, смеющийся, и еще более сексуальный, чем помнил Зоро (чёрт подери), неудивительно, что язык его подвел просто от банального дурного счастья.

На первой же вахте Луффи забрался в воронье гнездо, а потом и на самого Зоро. Так что разговоры оказались как бы немного ни к чему. Потом они провели часов шесть, занимаясь сексом во дворце морского короля в честь воссоединения. Луффи показал, как использовать Волю Наблюдения в постели, и не переставал хихикать, даже когда его рот был занят членом Зоро. И Зоро начал чувствовать себя немного увереннее в отношении своей позиции со своим капитаном.

Только вот уже на следующий день Луффи убежал, чтобы взобраться на охрененно огромные и мягкие сиськи принцессы русалок. А потом попытался выдавить из Чоппера все внутренности, пока обнимал его; дурашливо подрался с Усоппом и испытал кучу оргазмов от еды, когда Санджи начал хвастаться своими новыми рецептами…Так что Зоро вполне можно простить, если он немного запутался. Его не из-за мозгов нанимали.

Потом, по настоянию Брука, который уверял, что работал в рок-опере под названием "Мюзикл Пиратов Соломенной Шляпы", они все рассказывали о том, как провели время порознь. Санджи прерывал Луффи раза три, прежде чем был обездвижен руками Робин, пока Луффи рассказывал историю о том, как очень горячая императрица Амазонии кормила его вкусностями.

Зоро абсолютно не ревновал, пфф, он таким дерьмом не занимался. Он просто подавился саке от удивления и шока, когда Луффи между прочим рассказал им, как императрица предложила ему жениться на ней.

— Она предложила жениться на ней? – удивленный возглас Нами был еле слышен из-за неистового крика разочарования Санджи.

— Удачливый сукин сын! – сказал Фрэнки, покачивая головой от удивления. – Да ты мачо, капитан! А какая она, а? А?

— Хэнкок? – Луффи почесал нос. – О, она классная. Но странная.

Зоро заметит, что откусил горлышко от своей бутылки только когда Чоппер начнёт кричать о кровоточащих ртах и врачах, но это случится только через несколько минут. Прямо сейчас он мог только смотреть на своего капитана в тупом шоке.

В какой-то мере крики Санджи даже успокаивали. Они перекрывали звон в ушах, и это было хорошо.

— Итак, ты и императрица пиратов Боа Хэнкок… — Нами кинула взгляд на Зоро и повернулась назад к Луффи. – А ты…я имею в виду, ты сказал «да»?

Луффи нахмурился и наклонил голову.

— Э? С чего бы мне это делать?

— Нуууу, она чертовски привлекательная женщина. И ты, и э…Я имею в виду, между вами же не было ничего серьёзного? Или?

Вспоминая эти события, Зоро понимает, что это был как раз тот момент, когда он начал жевать стекло. Но тогда он подумал, что хруст, треск и вкус крови означали что-то совершенно другое.

— Хэнкок? Я и Хэнкок?

И Монки Ди Луффи, человек, который станет Королём Пиратов, запрокинул голову и начал смеяться, пока не улёгся на стол и в буквальном смысле покатился со смеху по тарелке Усоппа. Кофе Робин постигла бы такая же участь, если бы не пара очень шустро выросших рук.

— Аха-ха-ха, ух ты, Нами, у меня теперь живот болит! – сказал Луффи, вытирая слёзы. – Это самая смешная шутка, которую я когда-либо слышал!

— Так ты ничего не сделал? – спросил Фрэнки, и его голос прозвучал слегка разочарованно.

Санджи потерял сознание. То ли от облегчения, то ли от горящей ревности – наверняка сказать было нельзя.

— Не, с чего бы мне? – когда Луффи, раскрасневшийся от смеха, подарил ему ослепительную улыбку, вся команда как один повернулась, чтобы уставиться на Зоро.

Робин улыбнулась знающей улыбкой, Усопп неуверенно показал ему большие пальцы, пока Зоро с тупым недоумением пялился на Луффи в ответ.

— Я выбрал Зоро с самого начала, не так ли? И он всё ещё здесь, так с чего это мне нужен кто-то ещё?

Я решил. Я хочу тебя.

В то же мгновение Чоппер наконец заметил кровь, текущую по его подбородку, и громко взвизгнул. Несмотря на мелкие кусочки стекла, застрявшие между зубов, Зоро не мог сдержать ответной улыбки, даже когда Чоппер начал в панике дёргать его за рукав.

Потому что Луффи смотрел на него, и в этой его улыбке, в глазах, которые всегда искали его первым, когда дела принимали серьезный оборот, когда ноша лидера становилась тяжела, когда непобедимый Король Пиратов нуждался в ком-то, кто мог его поддержать…там всегда были те слова, которые он был слишком глух, чтобы услышать.

С самого первого дня.


End file.
